freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna Linchen
Luna Linchen was the older sister of Rana Linchen and the one chosen to be the next leader of the Kunlun Clan. She was killed by her sister at her own request after being consumed by her Stigmata. She was a Type-Maria Pandora, and the only known one besides Rana. Background Luna was born and raised in Nagarze, Tibet alongside her younger sister Rana. Uniquely, Luna was born with a Stigma already inside of her, making her a Type-Maria. Originally, Luna was destined to be the next leader for her clan but was passed to Rana after learning that Luna had slept with an outsider and was pregnant with that man's child fleeing from the village protecting her unborn child. Luna was killed by her sister after she was being controlled by the Stigma inside her though Luna requested Rana to do so. Appearance Luna bore a very strong resemblance to her mother and her sister, having waist-length dark blue hair that she tied back. She was taller and more endowed than Rana. A unique feature about her appearance was that her pupils blended into her irises, with them being visible due to their dark outlines. Personality Luna conducted herself in a calm, almost stoic manner. She held her duty to her clan as paramount, and would chide Rana to always remember the responsibilities of their family. Despite this, Rana and Yuuta Ono could drive her emotional to outbursts. She was also protective of her people's way of life, and did not hesitate to use violence if the need arose. Although a dutiful sister and daughter, Luna did not appear enthused about her future as clan head. Perhaps because of this she eventually fell in love with Yuuta, and began spending increasing amounts of time with him. This, in conjunction with her unstable Stigmata, eventually led to her death when her clan turned on her and called for the death of her child. Freezing: Zero Tibet Arc Even at a young age, Luna's destiny as clan leader was set in stone. She would eventually grow into an incredibly powerful warrior, recreating her clan's fighting style. As a young adult, two outsiders were permitted to stay with the clan after offering their medical services. When she spies Rana conversing with them, she calls her sister away and puts her to training. That evening, while having dinner, she and her mother discuss Rana's behavior from earlier in the day. She reminds Rana that their family rules the clan and must act in a certain manner. Rana agrees and promises to leave the outsiders alone. Her mother and sister then begin praising Luna, who stiffly accepts the honor and promises to do her duty. Later that night while everyone else is asleep, Luna rushes outside in the middle of a pained fit due to her Stigmata. She begins to hear a voice that commands her to "destroy everything". She stumbles into a field and gazes up at the stars as her Stigmata begin to activate. Suddenly, she realizes she is not alone and spots one of the outsiders. He attempts to offer aid but Luna screams at him to leave. The pain eventually proves too much and she passes out. Luna wakes up on the outsider's lap, which mortifies her. He attempts to assure her that she is fine, prompting Luna to exclaim that her Baptism is over. The outsider explains that she is still suffering from overflow from her Stigmata and suggests she seek the aid of the Chevalier. Confused, Luna questions who the outsider really is. He introduces himself as Yuuta Ono, an agent of Gengo Aoi. He explains that he was sent to Tibet to investigate the existence of Type-Maria Pandora. Luna accuses him of being a spy, but Yuuta rebuffs her. He implores her to accompany him to the Chevalier to receive treatment, but Luna refuses thunderously, declaring herself to be the recipient of the holy Baptism of the Goddess of Kunlun. She must lead and protect her clan. She orders Yuuta away from her sight. Instead he grabs her arm, enraging Luna. She throws him aside with ease and screams for him to never touch her again, and then flees the scene quickly. The next day, Luna works quietly on her embroidery. Rana enters the hut and awkwardly regards her sister. Annoyed, Luna sternly orders Rana to speak up and say what is on her mind. When Rana asks what she was doing with Yuuta last night, Luna flushes and tries to lie by saying they were only chatting. Rana reveals that she also saw Luna in Yuuta's lap, causing her to completely lose her composure. Luna leaps to her feet and declares that her sister has the wrong idea. She asks Rana to just pretend that nothing happened. The two are interrupted by one of their fellow clan members, who asks for assistance in the birthing of Klukuku's child. Upon arriving at the scene, the clan healer informs Luna and Rana that the infant is coming out feet first, and that there is nothing she can do. Rana suggest that they can ask Yuuta to help, as he knows advanced medicine. The clan healer objects, but Luna calls for Rana to leave the tent and follow her. The duo head for Yuuta's tent, but discover him to be quite ill at the moment. Luna explains the situation and is surprised when he agrees to help without hesitation. The trio return to the birthing hut and Yuuta assesses the situation. He explains that he must perform a C-section in order to save both mother and child. Luna assists Yuuta in his work, wiping sweat from his brow as the surgery commences. When he thanks her, Luna touches her chest and wonders why she feels this way. Hours later, the surgery is a success and the infant is safely born. Due to his illness however, Yuuta collapses. Luna takes Yuuta back to her hut where she cares for him until he recovers. Upon awaking, Luna thanks Yuuta for his efforts to save a member of her clan and apologizes for her previous behavior. Yuuta takes the opportunity to try and convince Luna of the danger she is in, imploring her to seak the Chevalier's help. Luna turns away, explaining that the upcoming Kunlun Festival will decide the leader of the clan. Even if she wanted to she cannot betray the hopes of her people. Yuuta reminds her that he could force her hand in this matter, but promises not to do so. In return for waiting until the festival is over, Yuuta requests that he be able to examine Luna's body. Although embarrassed at first, Luna replies that Yuuta is a fine gentlemen and agrees to his condition with a smile. Afterwards, Luna and Yuuta begin to spend copious amounts of time together, headless of the murmurings of the clan. True to her word, Luna allows Yuuta to examine her. He explains that the signs of her becoming a Type-Maria are growing and that eventually he will not be able to stop them. Only the Chevalier have the technology needed to save her. The two are suddenly interrupted by a clansmen alerting them to the approach of construction crews who claim that the land does not belong to the Kunlun Clan. Luna, accompanied by Yuuta and Rana, race to the construction site only to find the clan members slaughtered by two rogue Pandoras, Karen and Aira. Upon seeing the damage done, Luna declares the evidence overwhelming and prepares to eliminate the enemies. She quickly overpowers both of them with her martial arts and prepares to execute one of them. Rana intervenes and prevents Luna from killing her opponent, asking if she really wants to kill another human. Stricken, Luna flees. She is eventually caught by Yuuta and reveals her inner fears to him. Luna is secretly terrified by all the responsibility forced upon her by the clan, and explains that deep within her exists a "demon" that urges her to kill people. Yuuta begins comforting Luna, promising to protect her. Touched, Luna admits to being so very scared and asks if she can rely on Yuuta. He promises and Luna embraces Yuuta fiercely. As time passes and winter comes, Luna and Yuuta share a passionate moment and sleep together, unaware that Rana has seen them together. Winter gives way to spring and Luna begins to feel sick at the smell of certains food. Yuuta performs tests and announces that Luna is pregnant, which amazes her. Yuuta however, is quite worried and implores Luna to come with him to the Chevalier for safety. Luna asks what Yuuta's intentions are concerning her and their child. He responds that he wants to help give birth to a healthy child. Gladdened, Luna asks that they wait until the festival so that once she is chosen as the clan leader, she can peacefully step down and pass the mantle to Rana. Yuuta agrees and the two embrace, unaware that they are being watched. The time for the festival arrives and Luna hands out instructions to her fellow clan members. As Yuuta and Rana talk close by, Luna is approached by the Clan Elder and a group of members. They demand to know if Luna had slept with Yuuta and had fallen pregnant, surprising Luna and her companions greatly. Luna quickly takes Yuuta and flees from the clan. When he attempts to persuade her to stop, Luna refuses and states that the clan will go to any lengths to keep their laws. Rana suddenly appears and begs Luna to return to the clan. Luna refuses to allow her child to be killed and finally explains the truth that she never wanted to be clan leader. Luna just wants to be a normal girl and fall in love. She begs Rana to understand and even offers the title of clan leader to her. When Rana lets them go, Luna and Yuuta escape together. The couple eventually leave the forest and are within sight of civilization. Jong-soo suddenly appears with a large group of Pandora and orders Yuuta to hand Luna over, revealing his allegiance to the construction company. After listening to the former partners argue, Luna interjects and orders the group to step aside, or feel her wrath. Before either side moves, the clan elder and his men arrive and demand Luna return with him to erase the mistake of her pregnancy. Luna declares that she will never hand over her child. The Pandora attack and Luna pushes Yuuta to safety. She immediately notices that these Pandora are stronger than the previous ones. Jong orders his thugs to attack Luna's stomach, and they manage to overwhelm her. Defeated, Luna reaches towards the clan elder and begs him to protect her child. She is taken into custody as she begs for her child's life. When a clan member stabs Yuuta, Luna flies into a rage and enters Nova Form. She proceeds to slaughter all those in her vicinity, including the clan members. Rana arrives and manages to talk Luna down, who briefly regains her senses. She asks Rana to euthanize her, so she can go to Kunlun's arms with Yuuta and her unborn child. Rana tearfully agrees and Luna thanks her for it before accepting her death. Freezing 12th Nova Clash During the West Genetics-Platoon 13 joint training exercise, "black smoke" was emitted and it covered the training grounds, having followed a mysterious, glowing infinity symbol in the sky. Rana is the first known Pandora affected by the smoke, which appears as a mirage of whom Rana recognizes as her deceased older sister, Luna, at the time unnamed. "Luna" attacks with Rana unable to understand the situation while the others do not understand why or how Rana was attacked. Rana's battle with her "sister" continues off screen. The situation is acknowledged as an illusion created by the Pandoras' stigmata from the resonating dummy Nova, and somehow, Rana has a fear regarding her sister, hence the manifestation of the illusion. Rana managed to overcome the illusion of her sister and ultimately achieve transcendence. Abilities Overview *Luna was the first Type-Maria Pandora, having been born with a Stigmata located in her forehead, and later possessing one on the back of each hand as well. *Luna was a skilled martial artist and warrior, being the creator of the current martial style of the Kunlun Clan. She was capable of tossing an adult man around and defeating two trained enemy Pandora with ease. *Luna was able to hear the destructive call of her Stigmata, and she struggled to control it and repel the voices. If the call was too extreme, her skin would fracture and she risked Stigmata overflow. Sacred Extremities Fist *Luna was a master of the Sacred Extremities Fist techniques. *She was able to use the Air Fang technique without opening her Holy Gates. Nova Form *Luna was capable of transforming into Nova Form when she was enraged. In this form her physical abilities were increased to the level that she was able to outfight a group of Pandora. Relationships Family Lam Linchen Luna's mother, whom Luna attempted to make proud of her, even against her own wishes. Rana Linchen Rana Linchen is Luna's younger sister, whom she cared about deeply. It was shown that Rana listened more to Luna than she did their own mother, signifying a strong bond. Rana was also shown disrupting Luna's attempts at sewing, and playfully teasing her, indicating a typical familial relationship existed between the two. Yuuta Ono At first, Luna was cold and dismissive of Yuuta, whom she regarded as an outsider. She was enraged when he revealed his true intentions to her, and physically subdued him when he grabbed her hand. Eventually however, the two would develop a bond that bloomed into love; this eventually resulted to Luna being pregnant with Yuuta's child. Trivia References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Deceased Category:Female